John, Miranda, and the Pumpkin King
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: John and Miranda decide to celebrate their first Halloween together by trick-or-treating despite what the other kids think. However, when they try to leave Miranda's main forest to go into the neighborhood, they wind up into a strange forest with holiday worlds and end up in Halloween Town.


Twas Halloween Eve, quite a long time ago. Many a year before Jack's adventure with Christmas, Sandy Claws, and snow. In Megaville Junior High School, the adventurous and lovable John was with his new girl, Miranda, who was new in town and she revealed her secret wolf shadow background to him, but he promised not to tell anyone unless she wanted him to. John helped her out with things she should know about.

"You never celebrated Halloween?" John asked Miranda.

The black-haired girl shook her head. "I never heard of it... What's it like, Johnathon?"

"Oh, it's a great holiday," John told her with a smile. "You can dress up as anything you want, like ghosts, goblins, and monsters!"

"Oh, my, Johnathon... Do they have to be such horrific costumes?"

"No," John shook his head with a smile. "You can be anything, but a lot of people like to wear scary costumes. You go up to doors and say 'Trick-or-Treat' and you get candy. Everyone gets candy on Halloween!"

Miranda smiled. That did sound pretty good. "When's Halloween?"

"Tomorrow, if you want, we can go out together and celebrate. We can even trick-or-treat together."

A group of bully girls walked by then. Bryn McAuley, Teri Klassen, Erin Kanker, and Kendra Manson.

"You're trick-or-treating?" Erin snorted, nearly wrinkling her nose. "What are you, a baby?" She asked, making her 'lackeys' laugh with her to mock John and Miranda.

"What's it to you?" John snorted back, not afraid to stand up to bullies and didn't care what anyone else thought if it was different of them.

"Oh, nuthin', except dressing up in colorful costumes is for babies," Bryn rolled her eyes as she applied red nail polish to her bare pink nails. "And that makes you a baby, John."

Miranda glared at them. "I think Johnathon and I will have most fun on this Halloween adventure."

"Of course you would," Kendra scoffed. "You're a baby yourself, new girl in school."

"Why don't you two go into that weird forest with the holiday trees then, huh?" Teri smirked. "I bet you two won't last..."

"What are you four going to do on Halloween night?" Miranda asked out of curiosity.

"Duh, everyone knows Halloween is a bully tradition," Kendra grinned darkly. "We're gonna egg every house in sight and toilet paper them if we run out!"

"Don't you know you're not allowed to do that?" Miranda asked, glaring at them.

"Really?" Erin asked, sarcastically. "I didn't know that!"

"You sure you're grown up enough to trick-or-treat even if you're still a baby?" Bryn walked up to her, not looking very impressed.

"Yes, I'm going with Johnathon tomorrow and you are not going to stop us!" Miranda huffed.

John then took Miranda's hand. "C'mon, Miranda, we don't need them... Let's find you a good costume for Halloween tomorrow."

"Thank you, Johnathon, I would be glad to go with you."

The boy and girl left the cafeteria together.

"Just look at those fools," Erin folded her arms. "Get a room!"

"Yeah!" Teri agreed with a chuckle.

Erin glanced at her, then glared as John and Miranda left. "We should get 'em..."

"You think they'll go in that forbidden forest no one's allowed in?" Kendra asked.

"We'll meet 'em there," Erin grinned darkly. "We'll teach 'em about mockin' us for egging and TPing and they're little trick-or-treating..."

"We'll take little Miranda Wolfe's candy~" Bryn added darkly as they all laughed together.

* * *

John took Miranda to the local costume shop. He showed her the various costumes that were there to choose from and Miranda could have any of them in which she wanted.

"You can be whatever you want," John told her with a smile as he found a black cloak, he was thinking of being a vampire.

"Hey, John!" a familiar voice called.

John looked over and saw two of his best friends from school, David Osworth and Jeff Tartovosky. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hey, John," David greeted. "There's a Halloween Party tomorrow at Victoria Starr's party."

"She invited everyone, we can even get in!" Jeff beamed. "Ya wanna come with us?"

"Uh, sorry, guys..." John shrugged apologetically. "I promised Miranda I'd take her trick-or-treating."

"Dude, you guys are in junior high school, aren't you too old to be trick-or-treating?" David eyed his friend strangely for that type of answer.

"Look, guys," John came closer to them and dropped his voice low to a whisper. "Miranda's never been trick-or-treating before in her life... I think her parents are those Jehovah's Witnesses or something... I just wanna make her feel more welcome around Megaville by going with her on her first time."

Jeff and David still thought that was strange.

"Aw, come on, it's not like you guys haven't done weird things for a girl," John looked at them. "David, I think you've been really keen with Loretta's history tutoring, and Jeff, since when do you use gloves when you eat lunch?"

Both boys blushed then. John had a point.

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt," John smiled. "It'd be great to get free candy again. You guys go to the party, we'll catch up with you there."

"Johnathon, how do I look?" Miranda called, the three boys turned to her and she appeared to be dressed like a ghoul girl of some-type. She batted her eyelashes.

John smiled and came to her. "You look so beautiful, dead or alive."

Miranda giggled. "Oh, Johnathon~"

John chuckled, then watched as Jeff and David walked off. "I'm going to be a vampire. What do you think?"

"Just don't suck _my _blood."

"Yes, ma'am." John promised with a laugh.

Miranda smiled, then paid for her costume. John came by and paid for his own costume. The store clerk made a big fuss about them being too old for trick-or-treating, but they really didn't care what anyone else thought. John and Miranda left the store with their new bags as they were at the doors together.

* * *

"Well, John, it's getting dark," Miranda told her boyfriend. "I should be getting home."

"All right, Miranda, I'll meet you outside the park at 4:00," John smiled. "Is that good?"

Miranda gave a nod. "Yes, that will be just fine. I'll see you then..." She came over, giving John a kiss on the cheek and blushed as she ran off to get back home before the moon would come out.

John waved and got himself home.


End file.
